Real Blood, Fake Prey
by Ififall
Summary: Brett/Mason Fanfiction. Brett is the most Ruthless hitman on Satomi's books. Until he's ordered to kill Mason Hewitt. Can he remain Satomi's favourite, and keep Mason alive at the same time?
1. Wrong

_**A/N:**_ Based on the French TV series, Le Chasseur/ The Hunter.

* * *

 **A/N:** Strong Language. Very Adult scenes.

* * *

 **A/N:** Brett/ Mason/ Hitman with only one Weakness A/U

* * *

At the back of Sinema. This Guy...Kevin...tasted of cheap Cherryade and and BLT sandwiches. It was yucky. But Brett had to kiss him. The closer that he got to him, the better. He pressed himself against him, with one hand on Kevin's leg, the other hand was around the needle.

"Some Dirty talk would be hot about now" Kevin said.

"Okay, how about _Joseph Malongo, says Hi"_ Brett said.

* * *

Kevin looked surprised as He pricked Kevin with the needle, sticking it straight into a vein. It was a slow release poision. By the time Kevin had collasped on the floor, Brett was back at the office.

"Kevin's fainting is already on Youtube! Look!" Lori pointed.

"Don't get too excited Lori, rumour has it that he's still in hospital" Clay teased.

* * *

Brett figured that Clay had a thing for Lori. He'd rather her not date at work, but he could see and feel the attraction from both sides. He'd have to dig for information on Clay before they got together. He smiled politely as Clay showed him a picture of his next Target.

"Talbot, we're all going to **Germany** for this one" Clay told him.

"Shit, finding this one's gonna be like finding a needle in a fucking Haystack" Brett whined.

* * *

"I doubt it" Clay said.

He showed them a picture of a young Black Guy in Winter clothes. Brett slowly nodded, wondering what the Guy had done that was so wrong.

"And?" Brett asked.

* * *

"We don't care how it's done Brett. Hewitt is Single. You're his type. In Germany no-one's going to miss him or worry about that. He's a bit of a wannabe actor. He works Two jobs. He goes to your favourite club "Kino"

"That's Cinema in German" Lori told Brett.

" _I know_...any Boyfriend on the scene?" Brett asked, quietly hoping that there wasn't.

* * *

"No, his long term Boyfriend Dumped his ass" Clay said.

"How long have I got?" Brett asked.

"We're leaving tonight, you've got three days to do this" Satomi said standing at the door.

* * *

"Mother can I talk to you...in **private?** " Brett asked.

Satomi nodded. Lori and Clay quickly left the room. Satomi wasn't really his Mother. She'd raised himself and Lori after their family was mysteriously murdered over a decade ago. He called her Mother out of respect, he and Lori were the only ones in the company that did. He offered Satomi a seat. But she didn't sit down. She just leaned against the chairs while looking at her phone.

* * *

"Yes?" Satomi asked.

"Mother a Three Day hit? You know I like to Prepare. May I request Ten days?" Brett asked.

"No. But don't worry. We are getting paid extra" Satomi told him.

* * *

"What's Hewitt Guilty of?"

"Being too Inquisitive" Satomi said.

Brett shook his head. When he got presented with a puppy eyed Guy like Mason he wanted more answers. He stared at the freshly cleaned desk, before getting up and sitting on a Red chair with Black and White Wheels.

* * *

" **That's it?"**

"Yes" Satomi said.

"Mother you know how I feel about time limits. And Curiousity? This Guy gets killed for digging? I'm against killing innocents. You've known that since that Vick Case" Brett said taking another look at Hewitt's picture.

* * *

"I know you don't go after Samaritans" Satomi said.

 **"Right"**

"Especially if you think they're as cute as Hewitt" Satomi teased.

* * *

Brett shook his head. "It's the innocent issue"

"Don't try and decieve me Brett. You grin everytime you look at Hewitt's picture"

Brett immediately turned it over on the desk. As soon as he saw Hewitt's face, attraction and guilt crept in. As soon as Hewitt was dead, he'd go out for a jog afterwards. It would clear his System. Then he'd leave Germany and it would be onto the next case.

* * *

"Do whatever takes you, when you meet him. Just make sure that Hewitt's **Dead** when you leave" Satomi warned.

"Of course Mother" Brett promised.


	2. Kino

The Team got to Germany on the first day. He had to lay low. He did a Little research on Mason. He was a Movie fanatic. Clay was right, he worked Two Jobs. One at a Fast food place and the other at a Cinema. He followed Mason around for Three Hours. He was busy at one Job before going to a Sandwich shop called "Condit's" as he ate alone, part of Brett wished that he could just walk over not-so casually and introuduce himself.

"There's no need to research this Guy so much. This is one of the **simple ones** " Clay told him.

* * *

"There's no harm in being thorough" Brett told him.

It wasn't long before his Little Sister Lori was diving into his wardrobe helping him pick out clothes for Kino. He shouldn't have been surprised, she did this all the time back in America. Even when she couldn't go out. She took out an outfit and held it in front of him.

"I like the Blue Jeans with the Green shirt. Girls, and mostly Guys love you in that" Lori said.

"What about the Purple business shirt ?" Brett asked,.

* * *

"Too formal. The Green one will get you close enough to hurt him quickly"

"Goodie" Brett said sarcastically.

He cheered himself up by thinking about what it would be like getting up close and personal with Mason in the club. The feeling of his hands on his arms. What his breath would smell like as Brett leaned in for the first kiss.

" **Goodie** Good news for you Brett, I'm coming too!" Lori yelled.

* * *

Great. A Cock-blocker. Which wasn't nesserarily true, because this wasn't actually a real night out, but still, for some weird reason Brett felt that his Sister was cock-blocking him without realising it.

It was packed when they got to the Club. That was a good thing in one aspect. Because when He found Hewitt, he could take him anywhere he wanted. But A packed Club, meant that he got approached by a **thousand** more Touchy feely losers than usual. He was talking to this Gym Bunny called Ben when he finally got the beginnings of Hewitt's scent. He asked Ben to dance. The Guy gladly got' up and grabbed Brett's hand.

* * *

They started in the open Dancefloor, until they were bumping into a lot of people. Brett suggested that they go to the Enclosed Dance-floor upstairs. You had to pay but he had more than enough money. Moment's later they were upstairs. Brett was enjoying Ben's breath against his neck, when he spots Mason Hewitt.

It has to be, he's one of the few darker faces at the Club. He moves Ben along to get closer.

* * *

Yes, he found him!

* * *

He's whispering. With Hand Gestures. Talking. Just talking to a taller brunette. Lucky Guy. For a brief moment Brett wanted to be in his shoes. Mason was talking about movies and how he wanted to use the old Nineteen Sixties, Mein camera's when he finally made his own debut. But his partner isn't really listening. Brett knows that this Guy would fuck Mason in the middle of the floor right now if he could.

That angers Brett, he doesn't know why he's _this_ angry.

* * *

His anger turns to concern when this Guy, pushes Mason up against the wall. He can feel the tension from here. He finds his eyes wondering down to the Guy's elbow. That's when he notices the usual bulge by his side pocket. That's when Brett realises the Guy's not just here to fuck Mason's to shreds, he's here to kill him.

Well, the Guy's here to kill him **too...**

Brett is Marathon running over to the couple. He tears the Guy away from Mason. As the Guy falls to the ground with a Thud, the gun spins out onto the ground. Brett hides it under his foot. He tries to reach out for Mason at the same time. He gets one arm, but Mason pulls away. He slips, and just starts running. Brett picks up the Gun, and with relief, he picks up Mason's wallet.

* * *

It's tatty but he's got enough money in there to get home. Brett, presses the Security button on the upstairs floor and quickly leaves the Club. He's looking around for Mason, who happens to be outside, taking his jacket off and searching in his pockets.

"Mr Mason Hewitt?" Brett asked, holding the wallet up over his own head.

Involuntarily, Mason walks towards him.

* * *

"You threw Lucas on his head"

"He was trouble. Are you okay?" Brett asked.

"He was too grabby for my liking. I guess I should thank you, but not with literally everything in my wallet" Mason said.

* * *

"Here" Brett said, giving him his wallet back. If you want to **"Thank me** " Coffee shops are still open" Brett muttered looking around.

Mason nodded tiredly. Brett resisted the urge to extend an arm around his waist and pull him closer. They entered the first coffee shop they saw. Brett ordered a Sandwich and a Cruz Caramel Latte. Mason had a Blue berry muffin and a Strong Cinamon Tate Tea.

"I'll pay" Brett said.

* * *

"No way, you helped me out tonight, in a strange way" Mason said.

He had no idea how strange this was. Mason attempted to look for tables. But the tables were dirty, and the slight chill coming from the door, made Brett turn to the exit. His Mother will be calling soon. He has to get this Guy alone...now.

"Why don't we just have this in **my car**? I mean...it's way warmer. Then I'll drive you back" Brett said.

* * *

"I couldn't ask you to do that" Mason said with a gentle shake of his head.

"But you're not asking. I'm offering" Brett said opening the door.

He could see Mason's reluctance, but the cafe was a dump. He smirked as Mason followed him to his car. It wasn't actually his car. It was Satomi's. He could have had one rented by Clay. But he'd wanted to impress Mason.

* * *

"The Edson SDY Lexus...it's beautiful Sir" Mason said grininng.

"It's not a beautiful as you are tonight... _Sir_ " Brett said, opening the passenger door.

Mason got in, and Brett followed suit with a heavy heart.


	3. Treachery

A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

After the Lukas incident it wasn't hard to get Mason to talk about his history with Men. As Brett picked off the crust from his Ham and egg salad sandwich, Mason took the crust from him.

"I Heard your name mentioned around the club"

" **Really?"** Mason asked.

* * *

"Are you taken? I've heard you've got some guy called Corey on the scene"

"Why do you care?" Mason asked suspiciously.

"I like you" Brett said bluntly. It was the most truthful line that he'd ever said to a target.

* * *

He liked the way he checked that Brett was in the car before he got in. He liked the way that Mason had talked about his favourite Zombie movies in the Club. He liked how unashamed he was at working Two dead end jobs in a place that didn't really want him there.

"There is no Corey. We're **over** " Mason said.

"You dumped him for Lukas?" Brett said, biting his sandwich, even though he wasn't that hungry.

* * *

"No way. Corey cheated on me. He was the only reason I came to Germany in the first place. He got a promotion. Told me that there were lots of film studios and festivals that would give me a chance. He said he could hook me up with a job over here. When I got here, I found out he lied. He lied about pretty much everything. Less than **Two weeks** later. He was with..everybody"

"So what about your Movie career? Why don't you move to the States or something. Be the next...Will Smith or whatever"

* * *

"I don't act. I direct" Mason corrected him.

Brett cursed himself for not being thorough, another reason why he should have been given Ten days. He needed to know all of his Targets inside and out. This one especially. He grabbed their weaknesses by both hands and strung them along on a string, until they never saw the bullet, the dart, the needle like his last one, or any other type of method. He didn't know Masson as much as he wanted to. It bugged him.

"It must be shitty, starting projects in **Germany"**

* * *

"Tell me about it. But I have to try. I got turned down today for not having "The right look to direct" It doesn't deter me though. No-ones going to stop me from doing this. Directing is my life" Mason said.

Brett awkwardly finished the rest of his sandwich as Mason started crying.

"I know what you're thinking" Mason sobbed out.

* * *

"Trust me, **you don't** "

"You're thinking, typical Fag, crying over Theatre. But Directing is everything to me. Maybe you're right, maybe I should try the States. I don't know... maybe I'll just fail anywhere" Mason said.

Brett opened the glove compartment and took out some tissues. He gave Mason a pack.

* * *

"Don't worry one day, you'll be in the spot-light" Brett said.

He leaned over, very aware that at this moment, he could lean over and strangle the Guy or just snap his neck, but Mason's scent of desperation was too strong. So was Brett's attraction. One kiss turned into a make out session. It wasn't long before Brett was pulling down his jeans and he was slipping himself in to Mason's mouth.

His target was surprising eager for a Guy that had been dumped recently and was on the rebound. Brett was divided between Hating Corey and being relieved that Mason was single. It wasn't long before Mason had shuffled himself away and Brett's clothes were back on. He pointed to the back and got Mason a drink.

* * *

"It's cold, if you want one"

"Yeah why not" Mason said using the tissues again.

In less than Thirty seconds Mason was passed out on the chair. Brett opened the doors and dragged him to the back seat. He was looking for information on the HVF when he felt a tap on the door. He got out looking at his impatient little Sister Lori.

* * *

"Hickies? Seriously?" Brett asked looking at her neck.

"How can you judge me? I can smell the Sex on you"

"So me and Hewitt had a little fun. Sue me" Brett said.

* * *

"Right, so do you need help with the body?" Lori asked walking to the car. She tried to open the door, but the older Were stopped her.

"Is it a mess in there? Satomi told you to keep it clean"

"He's **not** dead...just drugged" Brett said.

* * *

He knew that Lori could tell by his tone, that he didn't intend on killing him at all. The planning had gone to waste. Which meant they'd all packed up and gone to Germany for nothing.

"The Sex can't have been that good"

"It's not about that"

* * *

"So do it or **I will** " Lori growled.

"He's cute" Brett told her.

Lori laughed, pointing towards the car. If he could explain the chemistry that they had, she would have understood. But he **couldn't.** Germany was cold and cut-throat. So were they. As Scatter-brained as Lori was, she was also very work focused. When she was given targets, she always finished them. She always stuck by the rules. And so had her brother.

* * *

Until now...

* * *

This is ridiculous, I'm going in" Lori said opening the door.

She opened the door. Brett grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the car.

* * *

"If Satomi ever finds out, that he's still breathing..."

"She won't. If you're a loyal...kind, **Truth-worthy** Sister that cares about me"

Lori banged her palm against the car door. "Emotional Blackmail. You Bastard. What the fuck are you going to do now"

* * *

"Have you got your make up bag on you?" Brett asked.

"Yeah..." Lori said. She went into her bag and gave her make up bag to Brett. He opened the door. Thankfully Mason was still asleep. It was easy for him to draw a fake dark bullet hole in the centre of Mason's fore head along with the Red nail vanish blood at the back of his head and all over Mason's mouth.

"Voila!" Brett said. They both looked at Mason.

* * *

"Yeah, he looks the part" Lori said.

She sighed as Brett got call from Satomi.

"I've been told that there was another assassin after him Tonight. If we don't get Hewitt, we don't get paid. Do you have **good News** for me?" Satomi asked.

* * *

"No Mother, I don't have good news" Brett said as Lori held her breath.

"Excuse me?" Satomi said with calm cold anger.

"I've got fantastic **pictures** of a Dead Mason Hewitt. I'm sending them now" Brett said.

* * *

That was how Brett and Lori saved Mason's Hewitt's life. Now all Brett had to do was take Mason back to the States and try to stay away from him, for as along as possible.

Sounded simple...But was it?


	4. Disobey

A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

Hewitt was right there. Laughing at a Zombie parody on Television. In plain sight Moore raised his Gun towards the target. He was waiting until Hewitt stopped laughing. The Guy Bent down to get some popcorn. Moore settled his gun pointed it at Hewitt's face, ready to get the job done...

" **Hey!"** Brett shouted.

Before Moore could even look up, he was shot in the head. Brett called his Mother's cleaners, wiped the blood off of his shoes and went to see his Boyfriend.

* * *

He'd tried to stay away in Beacon hills. He'd been keeping an eye on Mason from a distance, until Mason had noticed him reading a paper at a coffee shop. Brett had shown Mason around apartments. Brett helped him pick one that were heavily protected, but Mason didn't need to know about that. Being around him, was the closest thing he'd had to a break all day.,

He listened to Mason talk about his latest theatre work, while he made them dinner. Some evenings they went out. Tonight though, was mostly spent watching Zombie comedies and throwing popcorn at each other. It was always a Treat when Mason leaned into him, yawning with his head on his chest.

"Lock the door as soon as I leave" Brett said.

* * *

"Sure...Call you later" Mason said.

"Looking forward to it already" Brett said leaning down to give his Boyfriend a Quick kiss. He relucantly pulled away before Mason could go deeper and he was trapped in by Trust, lips and lust.

"My Iphone will be waiting" Brett said squeezing Mason's shoulder. He walked out on cloud nine. He walked and got into his own car He shut the door, and paused when he looked for his keys.

* * *

"Are you just going to **ignore** my presence?" Satomi asked.

He didn't want to look at her. But he had to. She was frowning. He couldn't get a read on her emotions. She was really skilled at hiding them. But he knew that she was pissed. He couldn't explain everything. So he said the one thing that was on his mind.

"I'm half sorry Mother. **I'm sorry** I let you down. But I'm not sorry Mason's alive"

* * *

"Hewitt is a job. The contract is out on him. He is not your Boyfriend. He's a target. You need to take care of him"

"I do. I take him out all the time, and I'm constantly getting movies for him. Flowers as well He's very well taken care of" Brett said.

"Don't be **smart** Brett. You've taken Guys to theme parks and suffocated them. Romantic picnics by lake, you've drowned them. That Blonde Swedish Girl,. you bought her a sports car then sprinkled glass on her food. Hewitt is no different" His Mother said.

* * *

It was all well and good telling Brett about the past. But he could only see Mason in his future. Satomi had her Pack. She didn't focus on a Romantic life, and if she did. He was sure she would hide it. It was easier to fall for a colleague or date from a Rival company. But dating a target, was like a Manager dating a waitress. He knew Satomi was focusing on his lack of restraint, but he'd also kept someone alive that was was beneath him.

In **Satomi's** view anyway...

"Why feel the need to decieve me and rope your Little Sister into this. Did you really think that you could hide this from me?" She asked.

* * *

"If I'd told you, you would have gone after him. Did you try tonight?" Brett asked her.

His Mother Smirked. "If I **had,** your Little Mason would be gone. Why don't you go to a venue, apply online and find a Guy with Similar features to Hewitt. Get this nonsense out of your System"

"Apply online? Mother Mason isn't a plumber that I need to sack. I'm not going out clubbing and looking for some random Black Guy to take his place. I'm not a Kardashian. I want him. Just him do you understand?" Brett said sternly.

He watched Satomi shuffle in the back seat. She reached in her pocket. For a second Brett thought that she might turn violent. He knew she could sense it. He bit his lip as she got out her phone.

* * *

"I'll call **Whittlemore** to take over for you for while. You're Suspended, until you can do your job efficiently" Satomi told him.

Brett groaned. "Whittlemore? he's so arrogant, and extremely basic in his Mixed Martial Arts training"

"But alas, he gets his Targets, everytime. You can't protect him forever Brett. When Mason finally gets kidnapped and or Targeted you have to stay out of arms way" Satomi said clutching Brett's shoulder.

* * *

"Mother if anything happens to Mason, I'll **never** talk to you again"

"It's not just our Agency, everyone has him in their sights" Satomi said.

"I know but I don't care. Even if you're not the one that sends them. I'll cut you off for good" Brett said.

* * *

"We'll See" Satomi said tapping on her phone.

Brett wanted her attention. He didn't get it. But still spoke anyway.

"Mother _I mean it._ If I see Mason with _one_ mark on him. One graze, a scratch, a tiny fucking paper-cut. If I ever see him in any pain, You'll lose me forever" Brett promised her.


End file.
